1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photometric device of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Using a storage-type photometric sensor, a technique is known (Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H4-57152) for changing over between a first method of control in which accumulation by a photometric sensor is controlled so that the maximum value of the output of the photometric sensor is not saturated and moreover attains a value that is close to its saturation level, and a second method of control in which the accumulation by the photometric sensor is controlled based upon the average level of the output of the photometric sensor.
According to the prior art technique described above, if, for example, there is no surplus in the time period for obtaining the sensor information, and only one or the other of the above types of accumulation control is performed, then the problem arises as to which one of these types of accumulation control should be performed to obtain sensor information.